Black Island
by Evila
Summary: Right in the middle of Britain, 2 girls from boarding school are caught up in a whirlwind of chaos as their lives are torn apart. Britain quickly becomes known as the Black Island and Jamie and Alice must work together, with some friends along the way in order to survive and even remain sane. Written as a collab with AnimeNeko. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy guys, **

**It's been a heck of a long time since I uploaded anything so I hope this will make it up to you. Oh and this will be quite a bit darker than my other stories. Also, I'll be trying something new with a friend of mine, AnimeNeko because of the fact that we both came up with the storyline, we decided to take it in turns writing about 2 girls in each of their POVs so don't freak out when you notice the writing style is a bit (extremely) different ^v^ **

**Disclaimer: The Walking Dead ain't mine or AnimeNeko's. (See, by doing the intro, I have the longest job!)**

_-Jamie POV- _

_Whack! _

The hockey ball ricocheted off of my stick and went speeding into the back of the net. The whistle sounded and the team cheered. I heard my name being congratulated from all directions and I couldn't help but smile as I made my way back to the middle of the pitch. The match was a close one and we had only drawn a couple of times this season. This particular match was our last chance to say that we finally won something.

Before long, the coach gave three long whistle blasts, signalising the end of the match and we'd yet again, only drew at the last minute with my last goal. I was pleased, however to leave the dark and dismal school which looked like something out of a Dracula movie. The convenient dark clouds gathering behind the tall, gothic peaks of the school were only adding to its dark appearance. You really have to love British weather.

The team piled into the minibus, each subconsciously sitting next to their usual partners. Alice, my best friend, was already chatting heartily about the latest gadgets from the seat beside me. That's her specialty; she became a complete nerd to anyone who even half listens to all of her techno-talk but she was a whizz when it came to fixing things.

The drive back was uneventful at best. The coach, a balding fat man with a big personality and an even bigger sense of humour (at least – he likes to think so), drives like an absolute maniac down country roads and the drive that would have taken us an hour and a half with someone who was even remotely sane, only took us an hour with Mr Fields.

The land of our school stretches out as far as the eye can see; seemingly endless fields and forests on all sides with multiple buildings centred within the grounds. Our boarding house, however, was predictably the furthest away from the school. Dragging our hockey sticks behind us, Alice and I had tons of time to talk.

"We'll get them next year, Jamie." She told me with a bounce in her step, scruffy chocolate hair, which she always let loose straight after each match, bouncing around her shoulders as she walked. As always it looked like it hadn't been brushed in weeks. This is pretty much how each of our matches go, we lose, I sulk (being over competitive and a sore loser) and Alice takes it upon herself to cheer me up.

"You say that every year," I roll my eyes in return as we reach the house and make our way through the labyrinth of hallways until we reach our doors which lie next to each other.

"And it may never come true but if I have to lie to get you to smile, then so be it." Alice huffed and disappeared into her junkyard of a room. Throwing my stick onto the floor, onto my endless piles of trainers and dirty running clothes, I slumped onto my bed and reached out for my phone.

The familiar blue page of the news came up as the last thing I was viewing for a couple of seconds before it was replaced by a 'no signal' sign. That's weird; the whole school system seemingly just switched itself off.

A rhythmic drumming became noticeable at my door. Getting up to investigate, I laugh as soon as I open the door. Alice's damn robot, Scout, rushed past me as soon as the door opened and is now trapped and tangled in my dirty washing. I pick it up, releasing it from its web. It doesn't look like much, just a little grey box on top of some small toy car wheels with a camera attached to its roof which is now trained on my face. She had also stuck on a couple of torches on either side of Scout. I had tuned out when Alice had started talking to me about how she had created it as she often forgets that no one knows what she's taking about. Nevertheless, Scout was her first creation and her pride.

"I thought you would like a visit." Alice justified when I marched into her room to find her hunched over one of her three computers, the room itself could as well have been an assault course for all the dismantled crap lying around. Alice's fascination in technology began when she moved from Lego to electronic sets at a young age and she's always looking to make something new in her free time.

"Have you been on the internet lately?" I ask her, chucking Scout down on the bed and taking a seat next to it.

"Not since we got back thirty seconds ago, why?"

Shrugging as if it wasn't a big deal, I replied, "The system seems to be blocked, would you be able to look at my phone?"

Alice nodded and extended her hands for the phone. After frowning and scrolling down the screen, she turned to her own computer and tried logging on. While she worked, I busied myself with looking at the dismantled laptop on her bed. I didn't know what any of the parts did but Alice was obviously preparing them for one of her 'big projects'.

"Well, it's not your phone. The whole school Wifi seems to have been shut down. Not much I can do about it here, unfortunately, but – huh." She paused, looking back down at my phone before grabbing her own and comparing the two. "Neither of us have phone signals either."

We decided it was just a temporary problem. We also decided to leave it until morning for someone to complain about and get fixed. Tonight, we had bigger things to worry about. It was five o'clock and darkness was already rolling over the school. I managed to get changed into my favourite jumper which hangs off one shoulder, dark denim three quarter lengths and trainers. I decide to leave my hair in its high ponytail before going to check on Ali. She's already changed into a jumper and black skinny jeans along with as her favourite denim blue, knee high converse. I catch her in a fight with her messy mob of hair and after convincing her half-heartedly that it looks fine; we rush out of the house unnoticed.

It's our weekly day out with the group. Every Saturday, our little group of five get together and walk into the local town. Not many shops are open for long but it just feels good to get away from school.

The boys are already waiting for us outside of our house. Benji reaches over and pecks me on the cheek when we're in range and then turns to greet Alice by ruffling her hair like he did whenever he saw her. She'd gotten pretty good at dodging him by now which, if anything, just encouraged him more. "Come on! If anything, it's an improvement!" He would say which always made her scowl.

Behind Benji were the twins. They weren't really twins but they looked like each other so much, they might as well have been. Everyone refers to them as the twins anyway. Mark and Ray were their names, and they were constantly beating each other up or everyone else in the group.

It was hard to remember why these evenings started but I looked forward to Saturday for this reason. We all took up the width of the road as rarely any cars went by. Benji's hand was around my waist as he told me about his week while Ray, the younger of the brothers had hoisted Alice onto his back, much to her protests.

We knew something was wrong as soon as we reached to town. It was barely dinner time and no one was around. Shop and pub lights were still on but the whole town was silent. Like everyone had just got up and left.

"I-I wanna go back," Alice piped up from behind me once she'd been let back down onto her feet.

"We have to look around, to find out what's going on." I reply, sounding more confident than I feel but curiosity got the better of me and soon we were walking up the main street.

We passed an alley where something caught my attention. A grunting sound came from the far end. All five of us were armed with a torch and I took mine out and flipped it on. I run the light from the ground to where I hear the source of the ominous moans.

A figure is stood with tattered clothes, hunched over a bin bag on the floor, oblivious to the five teenagers staring in awe at it.

"Hey, um, we're just passing through here and-" Benji started, stepping forward but stopped suddenly when the man turned towards the group. His grey, lifeless eyes fixed on us and he slowly made his way to his feet.

**Hope y'all liked it! R&R ^v^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there!**

**I'm Neko, Evila's collab partner for this story :) I'll be writing chapters from Alice's Point Of View for this story. I have the unintentional habit of writing in the past tense, so if you have any writing tips for me i'd be more than happy to read them! Also, as Evila stated, our writing techniques are slightly (extremely) different so i apologise if it's annoying for you :) Anywho, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Neither I nor Evila own The Walking Dead, only the characters we have created.**

**~Alice's POV~**

I stared in horror at the lifeless man before us. We were all rooted to the spot with fear, eyes wide on our pale faces. I hear my heart beating loudly in my ears, but not loud enough to drown out the sickening noises the man was making as he walked towards. Mark quickly stepped forward and grabbed Benji's arm, pulling him back to our group and further away from the advancing man- no creature. No man would act like this, even when drunk.

Mark's movement seemed to snap our trance-like state as we all quickly turned and bolted, the creature stumbling after us. Jamie, being the sporty one, was at the front of group along with Benji as Mark, Ray and I followed after them down the cold empty street and through the deserted town. I glanced over my shoulder and nearly tripped from shock when I saw the grey eyed creature running after us. I quickly turned away, ear and adrenaline forcing me to keep up with the rest of the group. This was one of the times I wished I was more sporty, and a better runner.

With a sudden cry, Mark tripped and fell flat on the pavement.

"Mark!" Ray shouted out, stumbling to a stop before turning to get his brother. Mark scrambled to his feet but he wasn't quick enough. The creature jumped at him, hands gripping onto Mark who desperately tried to knock it off. Teeth met flesh, and Mark let out a strangled, gurgling cry as the creature bit deep into his neck, causing blood to seep out onto the cold pavement.

My stomach churned and bile rose in my throat at the horrifying site, threatening to empty my stomach where I stood. I grabbed Ray's arm, desperately trying to stop him from charging forward. It was too late, Mark was dead.

"Ray we have to go!" I told him, pulling on his arm. "You can't save him, it's too late." Ray looked at me through watery eyes before nodding weakly. I glanced at the other two who were watching with shocked faces. Jamie looked at me, her face pale.

"Let's go." And with that we began to run again, not daring to look back or stop until we got to school.

It was dark at school, with only the moon and the odd lamppost on the paths to light ground. The tall buildings casted dark shadows on the ground that seemed to move and shimmer if I stared at them for too long. We were all leaning against the wall of a tall building, our heavy wheezing breaths filling the silence that clung to us. Everything was eerily quiet, empty of all sound that would normally fill the night's air. Not even the small annoying bugs buzzed through the air

I sank to the ground, hugging my knees close to me as I tried to comprehend what just happened. Mark was dead, gone forever. We couldn't do anything to bring him back. But not only was Mark dead, there were creatures walking around. Zombies. They born through human death and they seemed to be after flesh and blood.

I looked at the others. They were all deathly pale and terrified. I wouldn't be surprised if I was as pale as them, or more so. Ray's face was blank and emotionless, yet tears freely trickled down the side of his cheeks.

"We need to find out what's going on." Jamie said suddenly, standing up straight as she looked at us all. Her sea green eyes flicked between the three of us.

"What do you mean?" Benji said with a frown. "We're definitely not going back there if that's what you're suggesting!" He exclaimed. Jamie rolled her eyes at him, crossing her arms before looking at him dead in the eye.

"Course not, idiot. I'm suggesting we get the Wi-Fi up and running again so that we can access the news," She stated, as if the idea was obvious. "There must be something about what is going on; something like this doesn't go unnoticed."

"That might explain why the Wi-Fi was down in the first place," I added, my voice shaking slightly. "The IT department might have closed it down so that we wouldn't have seen anything and panicked." Now that I thought about it, it made sense. After everything had occurred, it was more than likely that the news freaked and then things would have started to pop up all over the internet about what was going on.

"Exactly," Jamie said with a small smile. "If we get it up and running then we can check the BBC news website to see what they have to say."

"And by we you mean me." I said, rolling my eyes before smiling.

"And after that?" Ray's voice was so quiet that I almost didn't recognise it. We all turned our heads to look at him. He had one hand pressed against the wall to support him whilst his eyes seemed to bore into each of us. Guilt, grief and anger was etched clearly upon his face.

"Ray?" Benji said with a hint of worry laced in his voice.

"Are we just going to pretend that it never happened?!" He suddenly shouted and I flinched in surprise. "Mark is dead, and you guys are acting like he was never killed! Do you think that by not thinking about what happened, it might not be true? That, somehow, it will all go away?!" Ray all but screamed at us, tears streaming down his face from his red rimmed eyes.

"Of course not," Benji snapped at him. "But dwelling on the subject won't bring him back either." He said sternly, meeting Ray's gaze and holding it.

"Ray," I said softly, trying to reasure him. "It's not that we don't miss him, we do. But the subject is too painful to think of at the moment, and if we dwell on it we will cloud our minds with grief. We can't afford that at the moment, we need to keep it together." A silence fell over us as well all refused to look at one another. No one said a word, possibly afraid that another disagreement might start.

I slowly stood up, brushing dust from the floor off of my jeans.

"We should go." I said, glancing at the others. We all walked to the IT department, a small building with a flat roof that was connected to the main school building. The door wasn't locked, even though the whole room was empty. Once the light had been turned on I looked around the room. The desks were slightly messy, and none of the chairs had been tucked in under the desks. It was as if everyone had dropped what they doing and had just left.

"Alright I'll see what I can do." I said as I walked over to one of the monitors. Thankfully it had been left on and there was no password on it. "We'll use this to read the news once I turn the Wi-Fi back on." I quickly paced around the room to make sure everything was turned on before I set to work, mumbling to myself in the process. After few minutes I glanced Jamie and the guys. They were chatting softly, which I was glad about. Having that awkward silence hung over us wasn't good. Benji had once again wrapped his arm around Jamie's skinny waist and I felt a small pang of emotion inside of me. Stop that, I scolded myself. Jealousy doesn't help anyone. She's your best friend. That's one thing I had never understood. Jamie was skinny and gorgeous, right from her honey brown hair to her skinny yet tall figure. She was sporty and competitive, the complete opposite of me. So why did she put up with me? I was small, geeky and incredibly awkward when it came to socialising. So why does she love being my friend so much? Not I don't mind, I love her as my best friend.

I felt my face heat up when I realised I had been staring.

"The internet should be working now." I quickly said, walking over to the monitor.

"That's great, thanks Ali." Jamie said with a small smile before walking over to the monitor as well, Ray and Benji a step behind her. Jamie sat down on the chair and loaded the internet up before looking for the BBC News website. I stood with Ray and Benji behind me, all staring at the screen expectantly.

We all stood, wide eyed as we read the news report on what was going. My stomach churned and heart rate increased.

The whole of England had become a place of the living dead, where anyone that died came back to life as creature that wanted nothing more than blood and flesh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy there! This 'uploading daily thing' is tiring but for the foreseeable future, that's what Neko and I are working towards… Enjoy ^V^**

**Disclaimer: Neither I nor… the other one own the walking dead, just this story.**

_-Jamie POV-_

Article after article, picture after picture of monstrosities appeared on the screen before us while graphical content did not seem to be an issue. London had been overrun and escape was looking impossible as the roads leading out of the city were overcrowded and unmoving. There were pictures of families locking themselves in shops and holding each other as the dead banged on doors or even ripped families apart.

"Apparently it started last night in a lab in the centre of London. An experiment gone wrong, they're saying." I half read as I was the closest to the screen. "The 'disease' is spread by biting or scratching the victim-"

"Disease?! It isn't bad enough that the dead are coming back to life but they can infect us too?!" Alice squeaked from behind my chair.

"It doesn't matter, my parents are staying with my uncle in Ireland, we can just stay with them until this whole thing blows over and the dead are taken care of in England." Ray said emotionlessly as though seeking safety was the last thing on his list of concerns.

"To Ireland, then?" Benji joined in.

"No." I replied before anyone else could, keeping my eyes on the screen. "They're quarantining the whole of England plus Scotland and Whales. Airports, tunnels and ferries are all a no-go. Motorways are blocked. We're just an isolated island."

A sudden gasp came from behind me and I look around to find Alice backing away from the computer until her back was against the opposite wall, burying her face into her hands. "My dad…" She didn't have to say anymore. Her father works for a giant company right on the outskirts of the capital and, as her mother died a few years back, he was all she had.

I had never been good at comforting people but nevertheless, I jumped out of the chair pulled her hands away from her face while the boys took control of the computer. "Hey, look at me. Your dad would have been amongst the first to pack up and leave, he'd have more of a chance than anyone else to get out of London. For now, we need that brain of yours, ya hear?"

"Easy for you to say," Alice muttered, "your parents are abroad."

"Everyone shut up!" Benji said in an urgent whisper. The eerie silence that followed held all the creepiness of the darkness around a campfire after scary stories had been told. Ben went over to the window, the lamppost illuminating his concentrated features.

Urgent voices were heading this way. They were, however, still too far away for us to make out what they were saying. Benji motioned towards the open window which leads to the back of the building and one by one, we jump onto the desk and out of the window with Benji leading and me at the end. Realisation hit me just as Ali jumped down. I looked back at the computer, still open on the devastating 'beginning of the end' article.

No time to close the page. With a silent curse, I followed my best friend out of the window where the others were crouched. We waited until they had entered the IT department before making our way around the building, staying low to avoid catching their attention.

It wasn't long before they had found the computer but we didn't stick around long enough to find out what they had concluded because as soon as we were around the darkest side of the department, all four of us took off at a run until the path split in two towards our different boarding houses.

"What now?" Ray asked, bending over on his knees to catch his breath. "The world has gone to shit and Mar-" He choked on the subject of his brother and groaned, hands gripping his hair in despair. "You know what? Forget it! I don't want anything to do with you guys." The venom in his voice and hate in his eyes made me look away as though he blamed the day's events entirely on us.

Before any of us could reply, he had turned on his heel and stumbled away into the darkness. The last of us watched him go wishing desperately that I could lessen the blow of his brother's death but nothing came to mind and we were left with no choice but to let him go.

Finally, I turned to Benji and fell into his strong arms, the overall shock of the night finally dawning on me, I started to tremble and his presence comforted me. "I'm scared," I whisper softly in his ear like a lost child looking for her parents.

"I know." He said and pulled away so he could put his hands on my shoulders and look at me dead in the eyes. "Just try and get some sleep… Both of you." With that, we both looked over at Alice who was staring off into space, most likely trying to get her head the information. "The school knows what's going on, we're safe here."

His words made sense and even helped me to calm down a bit. As Alice and I walked quickly back to our House, arms looped around each other, neither one of us spoke. We eventually reached our rooms.

"What are the chances of it all being a dream?" I asked with a hint of a smile. Ali's face softened the tiniest bit. Her mind was still on her dad but I still couldn't think of anything to say to make her feel better.

All I wanted to do was curl up and forget about everything outside of the school so when I eventually reached my bed after stumbling over every single shoe I own, I pulled the covers over my head, fully dressed and tried, without success, to block out my racing thoughts.

XxX

When morning finally came, the school was in chaos. Our little scheme last night ended with leaving the internet connected so that the whole school was now tuned into the news. Dressed in the school sports kit (because it was still hanging over my chair from yesterday's match and I was in a bit of a rush), Alice and I ran outside. Panic filled the grounds and it took ages to find Benji.

Once we were all together again, we agreed to get the hell out of the school but in order to do so, we needed a car but were all too young to drive let alone have our own cars so we went to the one teacher we could all agree on; Mr Hanton.

Mr Hanton was a French teacher but also our tutor. Benji got on especially well with him because of the fact that he could speak fluent French and the two were often found chatting heartily together around the school.

Most of the teachers lived on campus so we didn't have to walk far in order to find him. Leaning heavily on the door as soon as he opened it, he was carrying a bottle of some foul smelling alcohol.

"It's Sunday, kids. Do me a favour and bugger off?" Hanton slurred, squinting as though he hadn't seen sunlight in days.

"Look, we need a car. You know what's going on, I can tell by your, eh, behaviour." I said confidently. "We have to get away from the school. Walkers are closer than everyone thinks."

He looked at us for a long while as if he was trying to convince himself that we were real in his clouded mind. He finally nodded though and muttered something about getting dressed which was the first time any one of us noticed that he was in his stripy pyjamas.

This gave us some time to pack some of our more essential things and to get changed into better clothing. Alice and I even brought our hockey sticks for we had no idea what we were running into. We reunited with Benji outside Hanton's house but he was still busy getting changed.

"What about Ray?" I ask when it suddenly occurred to me.

"I doubt that he'll listen to anything we'll have to say but we have to try." Alice said and we eventually agreed that Benji and I would go out in search for our friend while Alice makes sure Hanton followed through with his car.

It took us ages to find Ray and we were about ready to give up when we spotted him, still in the same clothes he wore last night. By this time, the school was almost empty and Ray looked isolated as he walked with no apparent goal in mind.

"Ray! Thank god, we have to go. Mr Hanton is letting us use his car." I started, relief sounding in my voice.

He looked vaguely in our direction before realising that we were talking to him. "Didn't you hear me?!" He burst, surprising the both of us, his dark eyes menacing and daring us to challenge him. "I don't ever want to see any of you again."

Benji stepped in front of me and extended his hand in a gesture to calm down. "Look, we understand that you're mad but what happened last night is going to haunt all of us."

Ray laughed the kind of laugh a hysterical madman would produce. "I feel so sorry for you." He replied, sarcasm dripping from every word. "Just leave me alone. And take your girlfriend bitch with you."

Benji growled and punched him so suddenly in the jaw, it made me yelp in shock but Ray didn't fight back; he just wiped the blood trickling from his mouth and smiled sadistically at both of us. "If I see any of you again, I will kill you." And somehow, I knew he meant every word.

Taking Benji's hand, I yanked him back in the direction of Mr Hanton's house and we took off in a run again, leaving Ray behind. To our surprise, the car had been pulled out of the drive and Alice was sitting behind the wheel. Hanton's unconscious head could be seen hanging out of the open window.

I climbed into the passenger seat, making Ben climb in next to the teacher. With one last look at the school, we skidded out to see what awaited us next.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys!**

**As Evila said, we're trying to do an update daily but i'm an incredibly slow writer most of the time, so that may be hard ':) . But we'll keep going to the end!**

**If you're enjoying the story so far, please leave a review, we'd really appreciate it :)**

**Disclaimer: I, Neko, do not own The Walking Dead. I only own this story, with that other gal.**

**~Alice's POV~**

The first hour of driving the car flew. I was tense and unsure, I knew how to drive a car because I was always curious to ask my dad when I was younger, but actually driving for real was nerve racking. The tension and concentration made that first hour disappear before I knew it. I was glad Mr Hanton's car was an automatic so that I wouldn't have to worry too much about changing gears, but it also meant that the petrol would be depleted a lot faster. But there wasn't much I could about that at the moment. Right now, we just wanted to get away from the school and town.

The four of us scarcely spoke. Mr Hanton dozed in out of consciousness; due to the fact that he was hungover whilst Jamie and Benji were content in silence, save for the odd comment as to where we were going. I was grateful for the silence, it gave me a chance to concentrate and get used to driving.

The next few hours dribbled by, until finally Jamie suggested we stopped for lunch. We grabbed what little we packed and ate, whilst Hanton drank some water from a bottle and tried to clear his headache. I was more than happy to oblige when he said that he would drive for the next few hours. After lunch, I sat in the front of the car and stared out of the window, letting my mind wander whilst Jamie and Benji chatted quietly in the back.

Father. What had become of him? I hoped with all my might that he was alright. I was an only child and after my mother passed away when I was nearly twelve, he was all I had left. I suddenly felt very cold and empty inside as loneliness crept upon me. I leant over and pressed my forehead against the window, closing my eyes. I tried to distract myself by thinking of other things, but all I could think about was the walkers and how everything was getting worse and worse. First we lose Mark to a walker, and then we find out that the whole of England has been infested with walkers. The whole of England has been closed off to the outside world. My father may be trapped in London, or worse. I had a sick forbidding feeling in my stomach, as if to warn me that things weren't going to get better. They would only get worse.

Hours passed once more and I awoke with a stiff neck and a cold forehead. I had fallen asleep with my head against the window. I glanced over my shoulder to see Jamie leaning on Benji, her head resting against his shoulder whilst his arm was looped around her. He was staring blankly out the window, yet he had a small frown on his face and his eyes showed a soft bit of pain. I could only imagine what he was thinking of.

We pulled over a few minutes later and got out to stretch and eat some more food. Mr Hanton said that we needed to find a petrol station at some point, lest we wanted to walk on foot. I added that we should get some more food if possible; we only just had enough for a small breakfast tomorrow morning. I looked up at the cold bleak sky that was quickly growing dark. We only had about half an hour of daylight left. We couldn't decide on what to do, whether to sleep outside of sleep in the car. It would probably be more comfortable outside and nicer if we had a fire. On the other hand, being in the car would keep us dry if it rained, which it looked like it would. Being in the car also meant we'd be safer in case something found us. In the end we decided on the car. Jamie and Benji slept together in the back of the car, whilst I sat in the front and Mr Hanton on the driver's seat. I'd offered to keep first watched over the night, and Mr Hanton told me to wake him at 2200.

I sat up straight and looked out of the windows, constantly shifting my gaze from one spot to another. It wasn't too dark this night, for the moon had just managed to break through some clouds. Yet it was cold, and soft noises of the night started to scare me. Shadows started to dance in the corner of my eyes, making my heart beat faster. I scolded myself for being so scared of shadows and promptly told myself that there wasn't anything there. But I still saw the shadows move, and mistook the soft breeze that swayed the trees for the sound of someone trying sneak through the hedges on the other side of the road.

I woke Mr Hanton at 10 o'clock before quickly curling up in my seat in order to rest. But I did not rest peacefully, my dreams were plagued with nightmares. I remember standing in the middle of what I thought was an empty street in London, until I turned around to find a mass of walkers. It was a horrible sight, so many people of the dead with parts of their body missing and their flesh ripped from their bodies and faces. I was sick on road, stumbling slightly to the side to lean on a car. But then I spotted a tall figure amongst the crowd with dark grey hair, facing away from me.

"Dad?" I whispered, shock evident in my voice until hope flared up inside of me. "Dad!" I called out to the figure as I ran towards him, shoving walkers out of the way as I desperately attempted to get to him. I reached out and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him as hot tears cascaded down my face. "Dad, I'm so glad you're alright, I thought that they'd got you and that you were dead and that I'd be all alone now and that I'd never see you again." I sobbed hopelessly, clinging on to him. "But, it's okay now, right? Cause you're here and we're both safe..." I said, my throat tight and my body trembled. "Dad?" I looked up before unhooking my arms and flinging myself backwards in horror. Half of his face was missing, the bone white of his skull too bright in contrast to bloodied skin on the other half of his face. His eyes were grey and unseeing, not their usual bright blue. His sickly and pale skin, clinging desperately to the side of his face.

"No." I muttered stumbling back in fear as he walked towards me. "No no no no no," I moaned with every step as I turned and tried to flee. I tripped and fell flat on the road, small stones digging into my hands and cutting deeply into my flesh. I rolled over and stared up at my fath- the walker as it stood over me. A hand reached out and grabbed my hair.

"No!" I cried out, sitting bolt upright in my seat. For a moment I couldn't make out my surroundings, nor could I hear what was being said for I could hear blood roaring in my ears as my heart nearly burst out of my chest. My stomach churned, forcing bile to rise in my throat. I squeezed my eyes shut before leaning once more against the window, my arms wrapped around my stomach. I cried quietly, trying desperately to forgot the haunting nightmare, but to no avail. A hand lightly tapped me on the shoulder and I stiffened with surprise.

"Hey, are you alright Ali?" I heard Jamie say softly from behind me. I relaxed, silently noting that Jamie was on last watch so it was nearly morning, and I turned around to face her. I offered her a weak smile before nodding.

"Don't even worry about it," I said, only just hiding the quiver in my voice. "It was just a bad dream." Jamie frowned and I knew she didn't really believe me, but I looked her dead in the eyes. I wasn't in the mood for talking about it.

"Alright," She said sadly. "Well, we might as well wake the others and grab some food, it's morning now." After we woke the others and had a very cold and quiet breakfast, I sat back in the driver's seat and drove.

We drove once more in silence, the others nodding off in the car. I glanced at the road signs as we passed one, each one leading to disappointment. Not only were we out of food, but our car was nearly out of petrol. It wouldn't make it to lunch. We needed to find a petrol station so that we could grab both petrol and food. If we didn't find some soon, we'd be in trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people! Just to explain to all of you, both Neko and I went on holiday for the last few weeks which is why we didn't continue the story but we still plan on uploading daily until we're incapable of typing anymore :-)**

**Anyways, this chapter is a little darker, you get to see how everyone's coping.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Walking Dead and neither does that Neko person everyone's talking about!**

-Jamie POV-

I slept dreamlessly on the road, exhaustion taking over from the fear of what's devouring Britain. My plan was to catch up on the sleep I lost while on watch. I stirred when I felt the car slow gradually down. Forgetting momentarily about the world outside the car, I smiled at the warmth of the sun on my face and opened my eyes to Benji's sleeping face, leaning against his seat belt. I was lying with my head on his lap and my feet on the window. His short dark hair fell over his eyes and he looked peaceful enough.

Ali cursed which made me sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes, waking Ben up in the process and I looked around drowsily.

"What's the matter?" Hanton said from the passenger's seat, looking around urgently when Ali brought the car to a halt on the side of the road.

"We're out of petrol." She groaned and leant her head against the steering wheel.

"No way! We must have passed four stations today!" I said, frowning at my friend.

"We passed four stations _yesterday. _You've been sleeping since everyone else got up." Alice looked over her shoulder at me as though I was stupid.

I was a bit taken aback; Ali had never looked at me like that before, the bad dream she had spoken about that morning must have really gotten to her. I'd have to keep an eye on her as she'd obviously lost more sleep than the rest of us who had caught up on it while Ali had been driving.

"There's nothing for it but to find some petrol of our own." Benji cut in, releasing his seatbelt and jumping out of the car, stretching as he did so. The rest of us followed suit and I took the time to look around us for any clues as to where we were.

We had agreed to head north in order to avoid the devastating traffic which would likely be heading south towards the channel and the rest of Europe. There was no point going south, however because they had closed all of the transport out of England off.

Hanton has friends in the country so our plan, for the moment was to head north where the contagion wouldn't have reached yet, hopefully.

The road we had pulled up on was empty and according to Ali, we hadn't passed anyone since we first set out from the school save from a few abandoned cars which made the whole group feel somewhat isolated.

We locked up the car and gingerly made our way down the street in silence, each of us left to our own individual thoughts. Apparently the next village wasn't far away and there was no sign of life on our way there.

I plucked out my phone from the pocket in my skort but there was still no signal. I started looking through all of my old messages to my parents. For their anniversary, they had planned to go to Egypt for a couple of weeks. I knew they were safe but they had no way of knowing if I was alright. I need to find a way to send a message to them but for the moment; we needed to find fuel and even shelter.

The walk was tiring to say the least and we exchanged little in the way of conversation but we eventually came across a small petrol station on the outskirts of the village which was… normal enough. A few people were walking in the street and it looked as though the outbreak wasn't going on at all. As we approached, however, we became aware of the desolate atmosphere surrounding the town. The silence and the eeriness were almost unbearable as Ali and I stayed outside and Hanton and Benji went in to talk to the man running the station.

"You okay, Ali?" I ask quietly and touched her arm only for her to flinch then nod quickly but still remaining silent. I take a moment to study her, she's definitely exhausted and pale, her eyes seem sunken and hopeless.

We stood in an uncomfortable silence for a while before Benji and the teacher emerged from the shop.

"Apparently, most people here thought it was best to stay put in the village." He explained, "They reckon it will blow over. Not very defended but they have lookouts. At the end of this road there's a house which one of the families fled from in order to be with loved ones."

"You think we should stay here?" I asked.

He shrugged in response, "What's the alternative? Fill up and stay on the road? We're not even sure where we're going. All I'm saying is that we should take a couple of days to sort ourselves out, sleep in a proper bed and make a plan instead of rushing out into god knows where."

"You have to admit that it makes sense." Hanton came up from behind him, shoving food he'd gotten from the shop into his bag and zipping it up.

We discussed it briefly before we all agreed to Benji's plan. We slowly walked down the street, the people we passed smiled but beyond that, the shiftiness was visible in their eyes as though they were just waiting for the inevitable. After walking for what seemed like forever, but must have only been for a few minutes, we arrived at the house which was left unlocked and wondered inside.

It looked like a family home except for all the pictures were missing and the food had all been taken. It felt comfortable and safe, a welcome change from Hanton's car which still lies locked but unguarded back on the road.

Ali and I chose to sleep in the double bed so that the boys could each have a room to themselves and after a well needed shower and a change of clothes, we all sat together in the living room snacking on what Hanton had picked up from the gas station. Upon searching the house, we found a game of Cluedo to try and distract us from our dangerous thoughts. It all went downhill from there, however.

It seemed as though I was the only one thinking about everything that had happened these past days. I felt like I was suffocating under the weight of the situation and I felt dizzy when Mark's petrified face popped into my mind. I had been running on adrenaline but now I felt exhausted and as though I was being crushed mentally.

"I'm going to bed," I announced once the second game was over, pulling my still damp hair over my shoulder and stepping over Benji's legs before they could question me. Upstairs, I sat on the bed with my back against the wall and clutching my knees to my chest.

As I tried to push thoughts of the Mark and the horrific pictures on the internet out of my mind, it seemed they would come back in quick succession. Blood. Isolation. Death. Undead. My stomach seemed to flip over itself until I couldn't take it anymore and ran to the upstairs toilet and threw up everything that I'd eaten that day. I sat retching for what could have only been a minute before I felt my hair being held back from my face.

I fell back against the wall behind me, my breathing still coming in ragged gasps and dizziness still threatening to overwhelm me. I felt my chin being lifted and I vaguely saw Alice's concerned features. She was talking to me but I couldn't seem to make sense of what she'd said. She then flung my arm around her shoulders and half lifted half dragged me off the ground. I tried to protest, to tell her that the cool wall felt good on my back but I couldn't seem to put the words in the right order.

Alice led me out into the corridor and into the bedroom with little help from me. She then put me down on the bed and I finally gave in to the darkness after curling up and covering my ears with my hands like I use to do when I was little and afraid.


End file.
